El Ángel de la Muerte
by Maitiuska Kou
Summary: Seiya es el Ángel de la Muerte les da una segunda oportunidad para vivir pero si no quieren les ayuda a morir esa es su misión en la Tierra. Serena es una chica que su madre la trata mal y por el destino conocera a Seiya. Los dos se enamoran un inmortal y una humana. Será que el destino los deje estar juntos. Espero les guste este OS.


Este es mi primer OS que escribo para Holloween. Tenía planeado subirlo el día de Halloween, pero mi laptop se congelo y no pude subirlo. Después tuve muchas cosas que hacer y hasta hoy tuve tiempo de subirlo. Espero les guste.

Las letras en cursiva son lo que piensan los personajes.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

 **El Ángel de la Muerte**

Había un chico alto, de cabello azabache atada a una coleta baja, de tez morena, sus ojos de color zafiro demasiado penetrantes y con un muy buen formado cuerpo. Su vestimenta era una camisa roja, con una chaqueta de piel color negro y unos vaqueros muy ajustado que dejaba ver esos perfectos glúteos.

Se encontraba arriba de un edificio, era pasada de la media noche y sólo estaba atento en lo que debía de hacer.

De repente se escuchaba a lo lejos una chica que deseaba morir ya no soportaba su situación.

─ Ya no quiero vivir en este mundo donde todos se burlan de mí y no me aceptan como soy ─dijo una chica pelinegra.

El chico tenía buen tímpano hasta si pasaba una mosca la escuchaba claramente. Mientras corría sobre los techos pensaba ─ _un alma más._

─ Me voy a matar a nadie le importo ─mencionó aquella chica.

En eso llegaba el chico y se paraba a lado de ella.

─ _¿No me digas que esa es la razón por la que te quieres quitar la vida? Porque esa idea es tonta_ ─dijo el pelinegro dentro de la mente de ella no había movido sus labios para nada.

Ella quedaba atónita por esa extraña persona.

─ ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Quién se cree que es para leer mi mente? ─se preguntó ella misma.

─ _Déjame decirte que puedo leer tus pensamientos y además se todo de ti Rei Hino. Una sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa donde vives con tu abuelo_ ─volvió a responder en la mente de ella.

Se giraba para observarlo.

─ _Es demasiado guapo_ ─se dijo ella misma olvidando que él la había escuchado.

─ _No es por presumir, pero siempre lo he sabido y me lo han dicho cada vez que me miran_.

Se cansaba de ese juego tan absurdo y hablaba por primera vez.

─ ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

─ ¡Te lo diré! Pero primero contéstame esta pregunta, depende de tu respuesta sabrás quien soy ─la mira fijamente ─ ¿Quieres morir, es eso lo que realmente deseas?

─ Si, no soporto más todos me humillan y mi abuelo no me defiende. Ya no quiero seguir en este mundo ─respondió Rei.

─ Está bien te concederé lo que quieres la muerte. Soy el Ángel de la Muerte y lo sé todo al mirar a la persona ─dijo con pesadez el pelinegro.

La miraba penetrantemente y ella comenzaba a morir lentamente sentía que le estrujaban el corazón.

Esa era su deber convencerlos antes de morir ya si no resultaba les quitaba la vida. Dejaba a la chica muerta, de su espalda le salían unas enormes alas color negro y se elevaba volando.

Llegaba a su mansión y entraba por el balcón de su recamara. Sus alas desaparecían se sentaba en la cama, se quitaba sus zapatos y su ropa solo se dejaba los boxers y se recostaba en su cama.

Era el Ángel de la Muerte, pero también necesitaba descansar.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Un nuevo amanecer se asomaba por la ventana de una rubia que estaba dormida plácidamente.

De repente abrían su puerta.

─ Levántate Serena ─le grito su madre.

La ojiazul abría lentamente sus ojos, pero al ver a su madre daba un brinco.

─ Lo siento mamá no te escuche.

─ Eso no es novedad todo el tiempo te quedas dormida. Tienes que hacer los deberes de la casa y después vas al mercado a comprar lo que hace falta ─dijo su madre.

─ Pero es demasiado terminare tarde ─se defendió la rubia.

Su madre se giraba para observarla antes de salir de su recamara.

─ Eso no es mi problema, si te levantaras a la hora que debe ser terminarías a buen tiempo. Así que anda a limpiar ─mencionó al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

─ Siempre es lo mismo con esta familia que me ha tocado ─se levanta para comenzar con sus deberes.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Un joven pelinegro caminaba por el parque iba ensimismado en lo de la noche anterior ─ _cómo es posible que las personas quieran morir antes de arreglar su situación y más cuando son jóvenes ─_ pensó en sus adentros.

Una rubia venía muy distraída pensando que no se hubiese olvidado nada ─. _Espero traer todo lo que decía en esa lista que se me perdió porque de no ser así me castigaran_ ─pensó la rubia.

Los dos no se percataban que estaban a punto de chocar. Solo sintieron un golpe de repente y ella caía en el pavimento con las bolsas.

─ ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? ─preguntó una rubia muy molesta.

─ Disculpa no me di cuenta de que venias, deja te ayudo a levantarte ─le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella se la daba y cuando se hallaban frente a frente se perdían cada uno en los ojos del otro.

Él cuándo la miraba se perdía en su belleza no había mirado a una chica así de bella y con ese corazón tan puro.

La rubia sonreía nerviosamente ─ _pero que guapo esta, no había mirado en mi vida a semejante adonis ─_ pensó en su mente.

El pelinegro se le dejaba ver una sonrisa tierna pues había escuchado lo que pensó de él.

─ Mi nombre es Seiya Kou mucho gusto ─se presentó el ojiazul mientras extendía su mano.

─ Es un placer Seiya, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino ─la ojiazul le daba la mano para saludarlo.

Los dos a tocar sus manos sentían algo cálido y era increíble esa sensación.

─ Deja te ayudo a recoger las cosas ─dijo Seiya.

─ Gracias eres muy amable ─contestó Serena.

Seiya le ayudaba a recoger lo que se había salido de las bolsas.

─ Te acompaño a tu casa ─dijo el pelinegro.

─ No te molestes, puedo sola con las bolsas ─mencionó la rubia.

─ Lo siento Bombón, te acompañare no hay replica en eso.

─ Está bien, tu ganas ─en eso se gira para observarlo ─ ¿Como me llamaste?

─ Bombón eres un dulce Bombón.

─ Mi nombre es Serena ─se defendió la ojiazul.

─ Pues para mi serás Bombón y no cambiare de parecer ─insistió el ojiazul.

Se fueron caminando en dirección a la casa de Serena. Llegaban enfrente de la puerta.

─ Muchas gracias Seiya por acompañarme ─dijo la rubia.

─ Fue un placer hacerlo. ¿Quisiera verte de nuevo? ─preguntó el pelinegro.

─ Esta… ─no termino ya que su madre le grita.

─ Serena por eso tardas tanto por andar de coqueta ─gritó su madre.

─ No…no mamá.

─ Disculpé por meterme, pero es que yo me ofrecí ayudarla ─comento Seiya.

─ Usted no se meta en lo que no le importa jovencito ─respondió de mal humor la mujer.

Seiya se percataba de la mala energía de esa mujer y si por él fuera en ese momento terminaría con la vida de ella. Algo no estaba bien y el estaría ahí para estar cerca de Serena. Suponía que pasaría algo y él tenía que estar al lado de su Bombón.

─ Me retiro, fue un gusto conocerte Serena ─se retira, pero da vuelta en una casa y se mete cuidadosamente no la dejaría sola con esa mala mujer.

Serena entraba a la casa y depositaba las bolsas en el comedor.

Su madre comenzaba a revisar que todo lo que había encargado estuviera ahí.

─ ¿Serena dónde está la crema que uso para mis arrugas? ─preguntó molesta.

─ ¿No está en la bolsa?

─ No Serena, te di una maldita lista y ni así puedes traer lo que te anoté.

─ Es que…─estaba nerviosa.

─ ¿Es que no puedes hacer algo como se debe? ─la toma fuertemente del brazo.

─ Se me perdió la lista ─dijo agachando la cabeza y con mucho miedo.

Su madre la miraba fijamente.

─ Fue un error aceptar la última voluntad de tu padre. En hacerme cargo de ti después de su muerte.

─ ¿A qué te refieres mamá? ─preguntó confundida la rubia.

Seiya hacia acto de presencia en forma fantasmal. No se percataban de su presencia ya que estaba en su forma del Ángel de la Muerte.

─ ¡No soy tu madre! Tu madre murió a los tres meses que tu habías nacido y yo sólo soy tu madrastra.

Serena lloraba ahora comprendía porque esa mujer era tan dura con ella.

─ Beryl no eres mi madre.

─ Deja de llorar eres una joven muy llorona lárgate a tu habitación ─la aventó al piso.

La rubia se levantaba, subía corriendo los escalones y entraba a su recamara cerrando con llave.

─ Por fin me voy a deshacer de ese estorbo ─mencionó Beryl.

Seiya apretaba sus puños de coraje, se esfumaba y aparecía en la habitación de Serena.

Se hallaba sollozando recostada en su cama. Siempre se preguntaba porque su madre no la quería y ahora sabia el motivo de ese rechazo.

─ Maldita Beryl me hiciste pasar por demasiadas humillaciones. No tengo a mis padres conmigo para que quiero la vida si no tengo a nadie a quien querer.

El pelinegro estaba molesto por todo lo que esa malvada mujer le había hecho a su Bombón.

─ _Seiya_ ─dijo en la mente de la rubia.

La ojiazul abría sus ojos de golpe al pensar en ese chico.

─ Seiya… él es el único que me ha tratado bien pero no sé donde lo pueda encontrar.

La noche llegaba y la luz de la Luna era lo que alumbraba esa habitación. Se había quedado dormida de tanto pensar en que haría. Se levantaba se acomodaba su cabello y tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a su balcón para bajar desde allí.

Seiya sólo la observaba entre la oscuridad lo que su Bombón hacia y se fue siguiéndola de esa forma fantasmal.

Serena deambulaba solo seguía caminando por el rumbo que había tomado. Se detuvo en un puente donde por debajo pasaban los autos.

─ Pondré fin a mi triste vida no tengo a nadie por que seguir viviendo.

─ ¿ _Segura que no tienes a nadie_? ─preguntó alguien dentro de su mente.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? ─voltea a todos lados para saber de dónde venía esa voz.

─ _No me encontraras ya que estoy comunicándome por medio de la mente._

─ ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Cómo es posible que te metas en mi mente?

─ _Créeme tengo poderes y estoy aquí para que no hagas esa tontería que todos buscan últimamente en suicidarse_.

─ ¿Dime quién eres?

─ _Te diré si dejas a un lado el querer quitarte la vida._

Se quedaba pensando ─está bien dado a que lees la mente sabes que no lo hare.

En eso se dejaba ver el chico con sus alas negras.

─ Soy el Ángel de la Muerte ─dijo el joven.

─ Seiya tu eres el Ángel…de…la…Muerte.

Él la miraba a los ojos y sus alas desaparecieron.

─ Si Bombón lo soy, pero siempre les doy la oportunidad de arrepentirse. Ya si no lo desean entonces les quitó la vida.

─ Eso es algo bueno de tu parte hacernos reaccionar y pues sino lo logras entonces entiendo que debes hacerlo.

─ Dejaste tu hogar y ahora no tienes a donde ir ─no era pregunta era una afirmación.

Ella solo jugaba con sus manos.

─ Ya veo no tienes a donde ir.

─ La verdad no, además ni familia tengo.

Seiya se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano.

─ Entonces te quedaras en mi mansión. Sabes mi secreto y tengo que vigilarte ─lo dijo en tono de broma.

─ Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa ─lo abraza ─tu secreto estará muy bien guardado conmigo.

El al sentir los cálidos brazos de ella la abrazaba. Sería realmente feliz teniéndola a su lado para siempre.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Los dos llegaban a la mansión era enorme. Entraban, Serena se quedaba atónita por lo grande que era la sala era como la primera planta de la que era su casa. Había unos tres sillones de piel color negro, un piano, sillones individuales y una gran televisión plasma con todo el sonido.

─ Sr. Seiya la cena está servida ─dijo el mayordomo.

─ Gracias Haruka, por favor pongan un plato más y preparen la habitación que esta junto a la mía. Ella se quedará a vivir con nosotros ─comento Seiya.

─ Bienvenida Señorita a su nuevo hogar.

─ Me llamo Serena y así quiero que me llame.

─ Está bien, Serena su aposento estará preparado después de la cena para que descanse y soy el mayordomo Haruka Tenoh.

─ Gracias Haruka.

Se retiraba el mayordomo.

─ Bombón vamos a cenar. Se muy bien que mueres de hambre.

─ Si es que no baje a comer en la que era mi casa.

Los dos se fueron al comedor para comenzar a cenar. Serena se sentaba de lado derecho de Seiya mientras él estaba en la silla principal.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Pasaban los días y Seiya ya no resistía más estaba enamorado de su Bombón.

Serena con los días se iba enamorando de Seiya, era tan tierno que en todo le daba gusto, pero creía que él no lo estaba de ella y suponía porque era el Ángel de la Muerte.

Hasta que Seiya se daba fuerzas para decirle que la amaba y que quería que fuera su compañera para la eternidad.

─ Bombón no resisto más y necesito decirte algo muy importante para mí ─dijo Seiya.

─ Ah sí dímelo ─contestó Serena.

La tomaba de la mano.

─ Desde que te mire la primera vez algo de ti me llamo la atención. Con los días pasando a lado tuyo me he enamorado de ti como no tienes idea.

─ ¿Es en serio los que me estás diciendo?

─ Yo no digo mentiras. Te amo Serena Bombón ─se pone de rodillas ─quiero que seas mi novia más bien mi compañera para toda la eternidad.

Serena no lo podía creer su Seiya la amaba y quería que fuera su novia.

─ Acepto ser tu novia y más adelante me convertiré en tu compañera para toda la eternidad. ¿Cómo será eso posible ya que soy humana y tendré que morir? ─preguntó la rubia.

Seiya se sonrojaba con esa pregunta debido a que él sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba eso.

─ Eso te lo diré cuando llegue la hora de que seas mi esposa ─contestó el pelinegro.

La tomaba de la cintura y la atraía a él. Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando hasta que sintieron sus dulces labios y de esa manera sellaban su noviazgo.

Desde la llegada de Serena, la mansión tenía vida y el amo era sumamente feliz.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Tres meses pasaron Seiya seguía tomando las vidas de los que no querían seguir viviendo. Se hallaba en su recamara descansando. Cuando de repente entraba su amada novia.

─ Seiya ya no aguanto más te amo con todo mi corazón, eres el hombre más bien el ángel de mi vida y… ─no termino dado a que estaba nerviosa

─ ¿Por qué te quedas callada amor mío?

─ Es que no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar ya que es una petición imposible.

─ Bombón, ahora ya quiero saberlo así que no te de pena y dímelo ─esta con ansia de saber que es lo quiere decir.

─ Está bien, sabes bien que te amo más que a mi vida y como soy humana pues no viviré para toda la eternidad a tu lado ─mira a Seiya y el hace la señal para que siga ─pues lo que quiero es convertirme en un Ángel de la Muerte para esta siempre contigo ─prosiguió la rubia.

─ ¿En serio lo quieres hacer?

─ Si sólo te tengo a ti y no me quiero separar de ti jamás. ¿Habrá una manera para convertirme en un Ángel de la Muerte?

─ Eso lo quería escuchar de tus propios labios, me haces el ángel más feliz de esta Vía Láctea y por supuesto que si hay una manera sólo tenemos que hablar con la Suprema Corte que son Taiki, Yaten y yo. Hoy vendrán en la noche así que prepárate porque hoy te convertirás en mi Ángel de la Muerte ─respondió Seiya muy contento.

─ Eso quiere decir que Mina y Ami también vendrán.

A Seiya le gustaba ver a su Bombón feliz era su única ilusión de seguir en la Tierra.

─ Si mi amor y te ayudaran esta noche a prepararte para la gran ocasión.

─ ¿Gran ocasión? ─cuestiono intrigada.

─ Es un secreto.

No mencionó nada más y salieron de la recamara. Seiya tenía que organizar todo para esa gran noche.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Esa noche la Luna estaba en su mejor esplendor sabía lo que pasaría esa gran noche.

Taiki y Ami arribaban a la mansión, los dos vestidos de gala pues Seiya les había llamado y les informo de lo que sucedería en esa reunión.

Al igual Yaten y Mina llegaban ambos vestidos de fiesta también.

─ ¿Dónde está la novia? ─preguntó una efusiva rubia de cabello suelto.

─ Se encuentra en su recamara, se está tomando una ducha ─contestó el pelinegro.

─ Vamos Amy tenemos que preparar a la novia.

Ya se marchaban, pero Seiya las detuvo.

─ Esperen ─toma la caja que estaba en la mesita de centro ─este es un obsequio para ella y para que lo use esta noche ─dijo Seiya.

─ Eres un pillín cuñado. Lucirá hermosa eso tenlo por seguro ─mencionó Mina y se iban.

Solo estando ya los tres Kou y que no había nadie más Yaten hablaba.

─ Así que mi cuñadita decidió ser tu pareja incondicional para toda la eternidad ─dijo el peliplata.

─ Estas en lo correcto ella misma me lo dijo hoy, ustedes saben muy bien que lo deseaba, pero no la quería obligar y como ella fue la que lo decidió me hace muy feliz ─mencionó el pelinegro.

─ ¿Ya le dijiste cual es la forma de convertirla en un Ángel de la Muerte? ─preguntó pelicastaño.

Seiya se sonrojaba.

─ Al ver su cara de tonto te lo puedo asegurar que no se lo ha mencionado ─prosiguió el ojiverde.

Seiya fulmina a su hermano con la mirada.

─ ¿Crees que es sencillo decirle? Ya me imagino diciéndole a Bombón la única forma de convertirte en un Ángel de la Muerte es que tenemos que entregarnos en cuerpo y alma ─comento el ojiazul.

─ Te puedo asegurar que eso ya no tendrás que explicarle dado a que Mina le dirá todo ─contestó con una sonrisa el ojivioleta.

Los tres comenzaban a reírse.

El Ángel de la Muerte

En la habitación de Serena se encontraban Mina y Amy preparándola para el acontecimiento de esa noche.

─ ¿Por qué tanto alboroto para que este bien presentable? ─preguntó Serena.

─ Eso es fácil de responder, es porque esta noche te convertirás en la esposa de Seiya ─respondió la otra rubia.

Serena se ponía feliz por fin se uniría a su Seiya.

─ ¿Quiere decir que pronto seré un Ángel de la Muerte?

─ Así es Serena y tienes que estar preparada para ese paso importante ─mencionó Amy.

Mina sonreía era el momento de explicarle como seria esa parte.

─ Serena te diré el procedimiento de como serás un Ángel de la Muerte. No es nada del otro mundo ya que todas las parejas lo hacen, pero es diferente al hacerlo con uno de los Kou dado a que no son humanos ─la mira a los ojos ─. El primer paso, ya lo vas a dar que es el unirte a Seiya para la eternidad y ya contrayendo nupcias con él ya le pertenecerás. El segundo paso, es la entrega de amor para que me comprendas mejor es cuando hagan el amor y tiene que ser mutuamente para que funcione. De eso no tengo dudas ya que he visto lo mucho que se aman ─contestó Mina.

Serena se encontraba sonrojada de escuchar lo último que dijo su amiga.

─ Después de eso seguirá el último paso, quedaras profundamente dormida por una semana ya que tu cuerpo dejará de ser humano, serás un Ángel de la Muerte y tendrás la inmortalidad ─concluyo Amy.

La novia solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Ya habían terminado con Serena y se disponían a bajar.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Ya todos se hallaban en la planta baja para dar inicio a la ceremonia nupcial. Taiki siendo el mayor era el juez para celebrar la unión dado a que no son humanos y son Ángeles de la Muerte tenían su propia manera de celebrar la boda.

Después de la ceremonia cenaron todos juntos y solo se quedaron por poco tiempo más. Se retiraron cada pareja a su hogar dejando solos a los recién casados.

Seiya como todo un buen novio tomaba a Serena en sus brazos y subía con ella al segundo piso donde los esperaba la habitación de él, pero esta vez seria de ambos.

La depositaba lentamente en la gran cama que tenía.

─ De seguro Mina ya te explicó cómo será todo verdad ─dijo Seiya.

Serena se sonrojaba.

─ Si me lo dejo todo claramente y es mi primera vez ─respondió Serena.

El pelinegro le encantaba verla de esa manera.

─ Eso lo sé muy bien Bombón. Seré muy cuidadoso y también es mi primera vez.

La levantaba y la atraía hacia a él. Comenzaba a besarla en esos labios carnosos que tanto le gustaban mientras la besaba sus manos viajaban por toda su espalda, le bajaba pausadamente el cierre del vestido al terminar se lo quitaba del lado derecho, luego hizo lo mismo de lado izquierdo y el vestido caía por sí mismo.

Ella se dejaba llevar por ese ardiente beso que su ahora esposo le daba. Al sentir sus manos navegando por su espalda le daba un escalofrío, pero de placer. Sólo sintió como su vestido de seda caía al suelo.

Él se retiraba lentamente con pequeños roces pues quería admirarla. La observaba con tanto anhelo, pero a la vez con lujuria parecía un animal al asecho. Sabía muy bien que esas prendas interiores color rojo se le verían exquisitamente.

─ Me dijeron que este era el regalo especial que me regalabas.

─ Así es Bombón, las elegí especialmente para ti y para ser yo quien te las quité.

La apegaba a él, comenzaba a besarle el cuello mientras le iba desabrochando el sostén. Sus senos quedaban al descubierto y se encontraba perdido ante tal belleza.

Los dos se amaron toda la noche y madrugada. Cuando ambos estaban cansados se recostaron ella en el pecho de él.

─ Amor estoy muy agotada, me dormiré por una semana y espero que cuando despierte estés a mi lado ─musitó Serena.

─ Te prometo que aquí estaré Bombón de eso no tengas dudas ─le da un beso en sus labios.

Ella sonríe y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Una semana había pasado y Seiya nunca se movió de su lado. Ahí desayunaba, comía y cenaba le había prometido a su esposa que ahí estaría para cuando despertara.

Serena lentamente abría sus ojos y al ver a su esposo le sonreía.

─ Ya era hora Bombón de que abrieras esos celestes.

─ Amor estaré contigo hasta la eternidad.

─ Así es estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad. Ahora ya eres un Ángel de la Muerte y tienes que elegir a quien le arrebataras la vida. Tiene que ser una persona que no merezca estar aquí en la Tierra ─la mira fijamente sabía muy bien a quien elegiría.

─ Mi amor, creo que también tengo los mismos poderes que tú ya que te leo lo que piensas y será a ella quien yo le quite la vida ─dijo la ojiazul.

─ Si esposa mía tienes mis poderes y vamos por ella ─contestó el ojiazul.

Los dos desaparecían de la habitación.

El Ángel de la Muerte

Beryl se hallaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, disfrutando la soledad de esa casa con una sonrisa.

─ Conserva esa sonrisa mientras puedas Beryl ─se escuchó una voz.

─ ¿Quién dijo eso? ─preguntó muy asustada.

─ Así te quiero ver que tus ojos muestren ese miedo y lo debes tener ─contestó otra vez esa voz.

─ Si eres muy valiente déjate ver eres una cobarde.

─ Sus deseos son órdenes ─dijo la otra voz.

Frente a Beryl aparecían dos siluetas eran Seiya y Serena.

Beryl abría más los ojos no podía creer quienes eran.

─ ¿Có…mo hi…cis…te e…so? ─preguntó con titubeo.

─ Mi querida Beryl ahora soy un Ángel de la Muerte y vengo por tu vida ─respondió la rubia.

─ ¿Qué terminas de decir? ─preguntó Beryl muy confundida.

Serena soltaba una carcajada.

─ Vas a morir y yo seré quien te quite tu miserable vida ─en eso Serena la mira fijamente.

Beryl sentía como le estrujaban el corazón era lento y con mucho dolor.

Serena lo disfrutaba al fin esa mujer estaba pagando todas las humillaciones que le hizo pasar. En eso los ojos de la ojiazul se convirtieron en negro y de esa manera hizo a Beryl en cenizas que se regaron por toda la sala.

Seiya la observaba, por fin había terminado con la vida de esa insignificante mujer.

─ Vámonos Bombón todo termino con esa mujer.

─Si esposo mío ya pago el daño que le hizo en vida a Serena Tsukino.

─ Tienes razón Bombón Kou.

Ambos desaparecieron de esa casa y jamás volvieron. Ahora se dedican como pareja a tratar de darles una segunda oportunidad a los que desean quitarse la vida y si no lo logran acaban con la vida de ellos.

FIN

* * *

Espero les haya gustado es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Era para un concurso en mi Grupo, pero no lo termine a tiempo por tantas cosas que se me presentaron y no era justo entrar ya siendo el día de Halloween.

¡Que las Estrellas Resplandecientes iluminen su camino. Besos Estelares!


End file.
